Venomous spies
by JTD3
Summary: Agent Venom's mission was to sneak in and steal Tony Stark's new toy. But after an unfortunate meeting of Venom and Iron-man the device was broken sending Venom to a world where spies are plentiful and you know the first thing he does? Becomes a target by WHOOP!
1. Chapter 1

Venomous spies.

Chapter 1: Spider Spider on the wall.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following. **

My name is Flash Thompson. You know me as the high school bully of Peter Parker or as he's better known as Spider-Man. my childhood hero was the same kid i picked on each and every day… yeah not my best decision, yet then again I was a kid. A stupid kid but still a kid. Just incase you don't know after high school i went to war and got my legs blown off. I am now a cripple in a wheel chair. But thats not all to my story. You see the government Somehow got there hands on certain symbiote thats been causing trouble since it's first appearance with Spider-Man. The government wanted to find some way to use the symbiote called Venom. So as a result i was picked from the bunch. When i bonded with it i knew from the start it was trying to gain control over my mind ,but i had help to keep it together in order to finish the mission. From Jack-o-Lantern to Captain America as a juiced up spider mutant. I had to fight them all. For the mission, my wife, and my own sanity. But enough about the past because the future is more interesting at the moment. while trying to infiltrate Stark tower for one his new inventions that could help the government i was seen by the big guy himself Iron-Man which wasn't good for me considering his armor packs a punch and has both electrical and sonic attacks i was kinda screwed from the very start.

"Tell me why you're here Agent Venom and I'll consider letting you leave and tell your bossed all about this." Tony screamed over the sonic blast that he hit Venom with. The agent was kneeling on the ground covering his ears in a vain attempt to stop the sound.

"Y-You know I can't do that S-Stark." He could feel it… the symbiote. It was trying to get in his head while he was weakened. Damn the thing was smart.

"Tell me or I'll be scraping black gunk from my clean floor." Tony was always the persistent one when it came down to it.

"Sorry Tony but my superiors classified info getting out." Flashes voice was slowly gaining a new echo. no.. it was coming… he had to stop it in its tracks!

"Well then tell your 'superiors' that they can't have whatever it is there looking for." turning off the sound Tony used his arc blaster to send Venom into the other room. however by a slight miscalculation Tony sent venom to the same room as his new project… a interdimensional traveler.

"oh crap you aren't supposed to see that!" with the sound gone Flash quickly gained control over his self once more. Looking at the device Venom knew it was the one they wanted. walking closer to it venom reached out to grab it.

"No! Don't touch it Venom!" Tony in an act of quick thinking aimed his arc blasters at Venoms hand which was now holding the small device. The blast connected with the I.T causing a small explosion forming smock.

"Sir i detect a small breach in reality." Said Jarvis. The A.I Tony built. When the smoke cleared there was no Venom… and no I.T anywhere not even a piece.

…...…..Another world….…

Alex, Clover, and Sam were in the middle of shopping at the new store that opened in the mall. that is until WHOOP decided to call on their assistants.

"Welcome back girls." Said Jerry. Director of WHOOP.

"What gives Jerry i was in the middle of shopping!" Screamed the blond spy. She had her eye's on a pretty red top. yet that wasn't all Mandy also had her eye's on it. this is Clover.

"Yeah i want to know to!" Shouted the Blacked haired girl. She was in the middle of buying a new case for her phone when she got WHOOPed in. This is Alex.

"I was in the middle of a conversation!" Complained the last one who had long red hair. she was trying to talk with this guy she deemed 'cute'. this is Sam.

"My apologies ladies but we have an urgent mission alert and need you three to investigate. We have very little information which is what disturbs us the most at the time. You see our detectors have spotted a large energie spike in New York sewer system. Since this is a simple investigative mission and nothing more than we will supply you with. Compowder, laser lipstick, scanning watch, jetpack backpack, and the hair dryer." The three got their cat suits on and quickly got the gadgets from the table a put them in their proper places. then they got WHOOPed to New York in seconds.

…New York Sewers…

_Where am I? what happened? all I see is darkness. wait I smell something… it smells like… "_The Sewers!?" Shouts flash as he raised up to his legs. Noticing that the symbiote is still on and that he is in what he knew was the New York sewer Venom had figured that Tony put him here after the little tussle in Stark tower.

"Come on girls lets get this done with!" Venom heard voices… this one was female.

"We aren't going to get done with it in a second so chill out!" Another female.

"Come on girls you're both acting a little immature." The last one was also female. They were coming on his position quick which meant they were looking for something… but what.

"Come on we were told to look around here for whatever it is so start looking."

_Was possible that they want to find me? I better hide myself to eavesdrop and get the information. _Venom Used his powers to stick to the wall. His black costume making it almost impossible for them to find him unless they shine a bright flashlight at him. Then he saw the light. not to bright so he couldn't hide but bright enough that it would make a bit more difficult.

_I have an idea to scare them away! If i could get them to turn their backs on me then they will regret it! _Venom knew how to scare people good. he had all he needed the costume, creepy settings, and the most important one… the element of surprise.

"Come on girls the signal says that whatever 'it' is will be somewhere around here." She was a redheaded caucasian female. reminds Venom of Mary Jane Watson.

"Let's just get this done with i have to be at the mall like… 3 hours ago!" This one was blond caucasian female… wait mall… they were teenagers!

"Yeah Sam we need to end this quick like what Clover says!" This one was a brunette indian girl. Each had they build of teenagers but there cloths are strange.

_What is that spandex? Oh wait i get it… some little school girls want to be super heroes just like Spider-Man or the Young Avengers. Well seeing the Venom symbiote would change their minds._ Sneaking up behind them on the ceiling Venom quietly jumped down and barely made any noise.

"Come on girls theres nothing down here so lets leave before the mall closes!" said blondie. she was flapping her arms trying to prove her point.

"Yeah Sam let leave this disgusting place and get back home." Said the brunette trying to budge what venom thinks is the leader. Now was the time to strike!

"I agree with the red and yellow one's" Venom's voice was… different yet the same. strange.

"Yeah see he agrees… with...us." all three turned around and flash their lights on Agent Venom. All was silent for the time being.

"What the heck!" Screamed blondie. Her voice was very high pitch… made the symbiote squirm.

"Who are you!" that was something Venom didn't expect. The redhead took a fighting stance… a sloppy fighting stance but thats to be expected from a teenager.

"He looks so scary!" Well the Brunette knew how to be afraid. But the next moment the a red and yellow dressed girls took the same pose as what Venom deduced as the leader.

"Do you girls really think you can me? well then by all means try!" As if on cue all three ran to Venom. Red tried to sweep kick him but Venom saw it miles away. Blondie wanted to kick Venom in the gut but to her great surprise Venom caught her kick and tossed her at Red. Brunette tried a left hook which Venom caught without much effort.

"Please tell me you're not taking this seriously. I haven't even had to resort to my abilities." The Brunette seemed a bit shocked. Also to be expected. especially when someone finds someone else who they can't touch and learn he's not even trying. Blondie tried to sneak attack Venom by kicking my back however he slung the Brunette and hit Blondie sending them both back. What happens next shocked Venom. Red got something out of her suit.

_Wait how? never mind the physics that were just broken did she get lipstick out? _Yes Red was now holding some lipstick out. She rolled it out and aimed it at Venom. then the unthinkable happened the lipstick shot out a laser that was flying straight at Venom. To shocked to move the beam hit Venom on the head knocking him back.

"Yay we got him! Clover, Alex we got him!" Shouts Red at the now named Clover and Alex. Both girls run towards their teammate.

"Good work Sam. He was a good fighter but he couldn't handle our gadgets!" Clover walked to the now named Sam helping her up.

"I am a good fighter. if you think some small time blast like that will do me in then you're very much mistaken!" Agent Venom slowly got up looking unharmed by the attack.

"What! But you where down! I call cheat!" Screamed Alex. he face was one of confusion and slight fear.

"Cheat? Wow you girls are teenagers… why would someone send teenagers after me Agent Venom? doesn't make since. I'm sure that whoever you girls work for has his or hers reasons but I'm not sticking around for you guys to try anything else." And with that Agent Venom ran into the darkness while the girls stood there in shock.

"Girls?" Asked Sam.

"Yes." both asked.

"Did we just get ditched?"

"Yes."

"Jerry's not going to like it… is he?"

"No."

"Ok."

**End chapter.**

**AU: this is just something for fun every now and then and it won't become anything special unless i get enough reviews telling me they want this as an actual thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Venomous spies.

Chapter 2: Hunt for 'Agent Venom'.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following.**

_Damn the sewers are hard to navigate through when I haven't been here in so long. Wait… why am I still in the sewers? I could just flip a manhole and swing across the building like how Parker does it. _Looking for the nearest manhole Venom crawled on the ceiling. The symbiotic soldier finally found one to which he then removed it and quickly jumped out of the sewer.

"Great. Now i'm in some alleyway in New York. My communicator was possibly fried durring my little tussle with Stark's suit. I better get to swinging. Mabey Stark's not butt hurt over the fight and will decide to help me…" Venom aimed his hand and a web much like Spider-Man's shot out. It attached itself on a large building. Venom then yanked himself into the air and started to web swing like how Peter does it. While in the air Venom heard a distinct growl from his own stomach.

"Actually first order of business is to get some food before I have to go back and tell them about my failure in capturing the device… Actually what was that thing? Damn. They never tell me anything." After swinging around the corner Venom spotted a pizza place. Swinging to a building Venom dropped down into a near by alley and crouched down.

"Better not scare them by showing them that Venoms back. With the symbiote I can keep the legs that i use to walk with while forming normal clothes." And he did just that. The normal Armored suit of Venom turned into a black shirt and a black pair of pants.

"Forgot how tall I was before my legs got blown to bits… A bit shorter than i remember. Well better see how much money I kept with my Venom suit before going into the shop." Reaching into his pocket Flash grabbed what little money he had with him. Bringing the dollar bills and coins out Flash counted about 15.76 of money he had with him.

"Should be just enough for a couple slices of New York pizza. Make that one slice. This is New York I'm talking about!" He joked and gave a small laugh as he did so. It's been some time before he made a joke like that. Getting ahold of himself Flash walked over to the store with his hands in the pants pockets. Walking to the glass door he opened revealing a sight he certainly did not expect to see.

"What the hell?" Before Flash was a normal store. The thing that made him stop was that the place was being robbed by someone dressed as a… clown? Flash didn't have any idea what he was dressed as. His clothes consisted of loose and baggy rainbow suit which is why the first thing that came to mind was 'clown'. His face however is what led Venom off. It had a look of complete seriousness on it and was colored in black.

"Give me all there is in your cash register! Now you old man!" Ordered what Flash thinks is a teenager. The kid had a wired gun in his hand that was half black half rainbow's. It didn't look intimidating but Flash knew from experience that it could be dangerous. The teen had not seen Flash yet which he used to his advantage to slowly move his hand to the door. Which quickly opened and let Flash out. Silently closing the door as to not inform the teen clown Flash ran around the corner in order to get into his suit.

"After this then I'll get my piece of pizza." He said to himself. Making sure no one was watching Flash willed the suit to come alive and turn him once more into Agent Venom.

"Lets see how much piss his pants can take when I get him!" Using his wall crawling abilities Venom crawled back towards the door. Using stealth Venom slid in the restaurant without being seen by the many people around. The teen was now pointing the gun at a table with some other kids there. Both had a look of plain horror as the man held the gun to them.

"Hurry up geezer! I know you're old but come on!"

_The kid seemed way too impatient. He was sweating and shaking the strange gun. This teen was obviously desperate to do something and needed money for it… Good. He can be reasoned with if he gets a hostage. Unlikely but I won't take the chance! _enom jumps down on top the teen surprising him and backing him away from the store owner.

"Sir please get somewhere safe… This kid is unpredictable as it stands so I don't want him getting a chance to use any of you as hostages!" Venom yelled to get his point across. The others in the building followed suit as they all ran out the front door.

"What did you just do! This was my only chance to get revenge at the scumbags!" Venom was correct in his earlier theory. The teen had some reason to do what he did. Doesn't redeem it however it also doesn't condemn it.

"Exactly who are these 'scumbags' you're talking about?" He raised his gun chest level and held the trigger.

"Wouldn't you like to know creepy!" Shouts of rage let Venom know that it was something personal with him.

"You… the clown with a painted black face is calling me creepy! I've been insulted before but never by a teenaged goth clown with a pea shooter." A little trick Venom picked up from Parker. He tells jokes to annoy and make his enemies make mistakes… also he like hearing them yell 'shut up' all the time when he hits a nerve.

"Shut up! This was all I had to work with you!"

"And also with the 'creepy' part… I'm not really that creepy am I? I mean I know I'm very intimidating but creepy?" The teens face scrunched up and in a shout of rage he fired the strange gun at Venom. To his surprise the gun shot out a green fluid he knew to be acid.

"Hey now! What some punk ass kid like you doing with a gun that can shoot out acid! Better question. How can the acid stay in the gun without melting through? I wasn't the beast when it came to physics but i'm pretty sure Acid can't be contained for too long." Venom jumped out of the acids path. Using his super strength Venom grabbed a table mid air and tossed at the teen. Said teen used his gun on the table before it got him.

"Damn… wanted to finish this with little collateral damage." Venom wasn't about to shoot a kid. This was the only reason the teen was still alive.

"Why do you persist in getting in my way!? Just let me get my money!" The teen shot more of the acid. Venom blocked the incoming liquid with a near by table.

"You were hurting innocents and one of the other Heroes in town didn't show up to stop you. Also I'm hungry and want to end this fast and get a slice of pizza." Quipped the symbiotic soldier. Venom tossed aside the now ruined table and decided to do head on assault on the teen.

"You're trying to stop me for one slice of pizza!?" He shot more of the Green fluid at Venom. Venom was none the wiser to the fluid about to hit him. Until a loud buzzing in his head told him to move. Venom hesitated but moved out of the way. Then the acid hit right where Venom was.

_What the hell was that! _Venom had no time to think when the same buzz came and he rolled out of the way. Venom once again charged the teen while dodging and blocking all the acid. Venom was now face to face with the teen and with one solid hit to the face he was out like a light bulb.

"Casualties… none. Collateral damage… tons. I'll go out tell them it's safe and swing off to find a new restaurant." Venom grabbed the teen and put him on his shoulders. The symbiote also walked to the door and swiftly opened it. Venom met a gun to his face in the process.

"Put your hands up and on your head. For attacking this establishment you are under arrest." It was a female cop with blond hair and blue eyes… do all blonds have blue eyes? Anyway she was pointing the gun to Venom's head.

"Look officer I was wanting to get a nice little slice of pizza when this kid decided he wanted to rob the place. I did what I had to in order to get civilians out and safe while I took care of acid kid here." And for once in Venom's life the cop actually put down her gun!

"Men arrest the kid! Thank you for not killing him sir." Venom was very confused by her words… 'Thank you for not killing him sir'?"

"Well I'm not the old Venom that went on mindless rampages… so don't worry about that. Why did you call me sir?" The response he got was a bit unexpected.

"Because the way you said it was the same way a soldier would. 'Did what I had to in order to get civilians out and safe.' Is something a soldier would say in a situation like this… the only thing weird about this is your strange armor… and what was that about 'Not the old Venom.' thing." She must be new to New York.

"This suit is the Venom symbiote… the same one that deals with Spider-Man." Venom hoped this would explain things but the look on her face was now even more confused.

"Spider-Man? are you talking about comic books?" Asked the female police officer.

"I'm not talking about comics. Well either way I have to get going." And with that Venom aimed his arm and shot out a web line which stuck to a near by building. Venom pulled with his strength and proceed to web swing like how Parker does.

…...…...WHOOP HQ….

"I trust the mission went well?" Asked Jerry with a small smile on his face.

"Sorry Jerry but this mission didn't… exactly go well for us." The blond spy replied with both anger and sadness in her voice.

"Why? What happend girls?" His smile became a stern look.

"We got our butts handed to us on a silver platter thats what…" Alex had the exact same tone as her blond friend.

"He called himself 'Agent Venom'. Do you know anything about him Jerry?" Sam got straight to the point. After the beat down thats been handed to them she had the same tone as both her friends.

"Agent Venom? Sorry girls but we have no information on this 'Agent Venom'. There was someone who bore that name before but he has… been out of action for a long time. But enough about that. Tell me what he looked like and what his tactics were." Demanded Jerry. The spies looked at each other and decided the one to tell him would be Sam.

"He wore what looked like black ops military armor. Only spikier and black with a large white spider covering his whole torso. His tactics… it was like he was playing with us…"

"He was playing with us! Didn't you hear him say 'I haven't even had to resort to my abilities'! He was messing with us the entire time!" Interrupted Clover. She was mad. Not just because she and her friends got beat. But because they wear taunted and played around with.

"You girls should have been better equipped. Sorry for the error. Next time when you face him you will have the necessary tools for the job. Also we will need to bump up your martial art training." Jerry was well surprised. It was only supposed to be a search and gather information mission. Defiantly was not supposed to be a fight.

"Jerry there's something else you need to know. He took the full power of our laser lipsticks and shook it off like nothing." Jerry's stern look turned to one of shock. Sure they weren't the strongest objects in WHOOP's arsenal but they wear tough.

"Really? He just shook it off? This is bad girls. It means that he has a high stamina and pain threshold. If you girls wish to beat him then you will have to be able to both dish out and take more hits than preferred. He is a close range fighter which means that you will either keep him at a distance or be able to keep up with him and somehow triple team him and land some blows. As for what he means by 'abilities' I can only imagine he means any gadget he had on his person." The spies paid perfect attention to each word he had said.

"So Jerry what do we do now?" Asked Alex. She wanted to get payback just as much as her friends.

"WHOOP is now on a man hunt for 'Agent Venom'. As for you three tonight is a school night. Is it not?" The girls ground but complied and let themselves be WHOOPed into their house.

"All available WHOOP agents. Be on the look out for a rogue agent called 'Agent Venom'." Jerry said into the computer. That message would be sent to all WHOOP facilities across the world. Agent Venom will be found.

**END.**

**AU: Done!**


End file.
